The ice cream incident
by Majinie
Summary: So maybe it hadn't been Tony's best idea to make Loki eat ice cream. On the roof of Stark Tower. In the snow. But hey, he couldn't have known, right?


So maybe it hadn't been Tony's best idea to make Loki eat ice cream. On the roof of Stark Tower. In the snow. But hey, he couldn't have known, right?

XXX

Tony was in the middle of building a circuit when he suddenly declared: "I wanna eat ice cream." Loki, who sat on a workbench and watched him, frowned in confusion.

"Why would you _eat_ ice?", he asked disgusted. The engineer blinked and lowered his tools.

"Don't tell me you don't have ice cream in Never-Never-Land", he said incredulously. "We eat it 'cause it's awesome and you have no right to refuse now, because that's blasphemy." The god mumbled something about how he could be blaspheme as much as he wanted, but Tony had already grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged him towards the elevator.

Five minutes later they sat on the snowy roof of Stark Tower (well, Tony sat and pulled a very annoyed god down to sit beside him) and the engineer shoved a tub of ice cream into his hands, together with a spoon and ordered him to eat, "because there's no way my boyfriend doesn't know the joys of ice cream."

"Fine", Loki sighed, "if that shuts you up." He opened the small canister and shoved the spoon down into the chocolate-flavoured ice cream, eyed it suspiciously for a second and decided to get this over with.

A surprised moan escaped him as he felt it melt on his tongue. Maybe the idea hadn't been that bad after all – although he could still not figure how the mortals first had thought about adding flavour to _ice_ , but some mysteries were just never to be solved.

He was halfway through his can when he noticed Tony's gaze. The engineer had frozen in his tracks, spoon halfway to his mouth, and openly gaped at him.

"Is something wrong?", he asked and licked some chocolate off his lips. It didn't feel cold anymore – it didn't even when he took a new spoonful and that _should_ have made him think, shouldn't it?

But, in fact, it didn't, and so he just watched the mortal as he cleared his throat and asked: "So, um... is that an Asgardian thing?" Loki frowned.

"Would you mind explaining yourself further?", he asked and watched Tony over another spoon of ice cream. Small snowflakes had settled in his hair and on his clothes, but he didn't feel the cold.

"The... the blue thing", came the reply. Loki froze. A little bit literally, even.

 _I should have thought, I should have thought – of course,_ eating _ice, in the snow, I should have known, this is..._

 _Is that an Asgardian thing?_

 _He doesn't know yet. He doesn't_ have _to know. Find an excuse, an excuse..._

"Yes", the god assured quickly. "Yes, it is." Tony hmm'ed with a thoughtful expression.

"That's strange", he mumbled. "Why didn't Thor have it?"

 _God of lies, think of something, damn it!_

"It has to do with..."

"Is it 'cause you're adopted?" Loki winced and sucked in a deep breath.

"It... it is..." He was _stammering_. That was just unbearable – it wasn't like he was dependent of the mortal's affection. He could very well deal with him not approving, right? There was nothing that kept him from just leaving when things turned a way he did not approve to.

"Yes", he sighed and at the same moment decided to go for everything at once. "It is not only that I am not from Thor's family, I belong to another race." He stared at his blueish fingertips and wondered just how far down his disguise was. His hands were not Aesir, but not Jotun either at the moment.

"You're so _blue_ ", Tony whispered.

Loki nearly face-palmed. "Is that... all you have to say?", he asked. The engineer grinned.

"Hey, I've met so many alien races in the past months this isn't even surprising anymore", he chuckled. "What do you expect me to do? If I'd fuss about your skin colour, I couldn't be with Rhodey, too." He _almost_ had a point there, if he ignored the fact that Jotuns were, just by the way, monsters.

"That cannot be everything you have to say", the god mumbled incredulously. He observed the way Tony was leaning forward and staring at him with his amazing chocolate eyes, saw the mortal swallow and noticed the way his gaze was lingering on him. "What do you want?"

"Can I lick you?"

For a few seconds, Loki openly gaped at him. It took him a while to get his tongue to form words again.

"I... I beg your pardon?", he stammered.

"I want to lick you", the millionaire repeated and there was just no way he could have misheard _again_. This time, he didn't care for phrases.

" _What?!_ "

"Oh, c'mon, it's not _that_ strange, is it?" Tony shrugged with a half grin. "I think we did weirder things already. Like, you know, that night where you –"

"That is _ridiculous_. Why would you want to do that?", the god demanded.

"Because you look hot as fuck." Frost giant. Hot. There was something deeply wrong with the mortal's logic. "I mean, you're always hot, but this looks just so..." Tony made a low _hmm–_ sound that resembled a moan. " _Delicious._ Really, I think I could _eat_ you right now. Swallow you whole." This man just had to be indecent at the worst possible times, right? "Did you have sex in this body already? Or would it be a first? Hey, that's like –"

"For Nine's sake, Stark", Loki groaned, "just do as you please." He waved a hand and watched the widening of the engineer's eyes at his fast capitulation with a hint of amusement. "Nothing I say is going to stop you, so please, satisfy your curiosity."

"Seriously?" The mortal was full-on beaming at him as he realized he had just gotten his permission. "Awesome."

And then, he grabbed Loki and pulled him close, and when his lips touched the skin of the prince's neck, they felt burning and hot against his icy form.

"So your genius mind did not come up with the possibility of this?" Loki had to fight for his composure so he did not burst out laughing.

"Hmmmphf!"

"That was _your_ idea, Anthony. Do not blame me." The god was chuckling. "Don't worry, it will subside when I change back to my Aesir form – probably."

"Hmpf!"

Yeah, well, no. Tony had _not_ thought of this.

But seriously, when your boyfriend turns into some hot (/cold) blue ice giant thing, you don't think about the fact that your tongue _might_ freeze onto his skin before trying to devour him, right?


End file.
